Black Widow
by alyssialui
Summary: Bellatrix can be compared to a Black Widow spider, but of all the things she is, her showy nature would be her downfall.


_A/N: Of all the things Bellatrix was, her showy nature would be her downfall. Maybe slightly OOC but Bellatrix can be as crazy as she wants to be. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Herbology Assignment #5 - Write about someone who can be described as deadly or venomous. You are not permitted to use OCs, or Lord Voldemort._

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **default setting, hourglass, night and day, werewolf, vampire, iron chains, falling fast and hard, lace dress._

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Medusa - Write about Bellatrix Lestrange._

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange could easily be compared to a black widow spider: venomous, deadly and merciless. With her red-stained voluptuous lips framing her perfect white teeth, her stunning good looks and her black lace dress which hugged her slender, hourglass figure, she could easily lure any man into her web if she pleased. Bellatrix was one for dark beauty.<p>

However, this is where the similarities would end. Black widows, like all spiders, are masters of the art of waiting for the kill. They know how to lay ingenious, invisible traps for their prey to fall into, then act swiftly to devour their victim before they even realize they've been eaten. That was not Bellatrix. Bellatrix hated waiting. Bellatrix was one for action.

Bellatrix's default setting was loud and crude, as anyone could tell you. From a young age, she had always let her opinion on any matter be known, ignoring the effects it had on others around her. This set her apart from her sisters, different from her like night and day. But that didn't matter to her. To get ahead in life, people had to notice you. Bellatrix was one for being heard.

This same lack to restraint followed Bellatrix to Hogwarts. She did as she pleased and wreaked havoc on all. She spoke back to teachers without regard, thinking herself better than those around her. She broke all the rules for she felt they didn't apply to someone like her. She caused trouble for trouble's sake. Bellatrix was one for chaos.

Bellatrix was in a class above the rest. To her, all those muggles, mudbloods and blood-traitors could rot in hell, strung up in iron chains and forgotten. Sub-humans such as werewolves and vampires weren't even to be mentioned around her, the blood in their veins unworthy of flowing. Bellatrix wanted to do something about that. Bellatrix was one for purity.

It was probably this vivacity and drive that attracted the Dark Lord to her, or maybe it was his power that attracted her. Either way, the die was cast and she had pledged her loyalty to him and his cause, her feelings possibly going a bit deeper than she would have initially desired. Bellatrix fell fast and hard. Bellatrix was one for power and obsession.

While the other Death Eaters preferred to stick to the shadows, striking without warning and waiting for the right moment, Bellatrix preferred a more direct approach. Bellatrix was not about waiting around for an unsuspecting victim when others were in abundance and ready to be plucked. Bellatrix was one for opportunity.

Bellatrix would revel in other's pain. Her face would crack into a wide smile as she watched her victims' blood bathed floor. Her whole body would be racked with sounds of pleasure as her victims' screams pierced the night air. Bellatrix wanted the world to know her joy at other's suffering. Bellatrix was one for plain sight.

Bellatrix cared not who was around her as she enjoyed herself. She would be who she was whenever she wanted. If anyone was foolish enough to comment on how inappropriate she was, she would show just how inappropriate they could be as they cursed in every tongue to gods they never cared about. She would sneer as they writhe on the floor, voiding their bowels and embarrassing themselves further. Bellatrix was one for public humiliation.

Bellatrix would try to get others to see her way as the most effective way. Striking fast and true was better than waiting around for the fly to tire and land on a web. Maybe that was her downfall. Maybe her cocky, overconfident nature had finally gotten the best of her. She should have waited like the others, instead of playing with her food. Then maybe she would have won her battle with the redhead Weasley woman. Bellatrix was one for acting first and thinking later.


End file.
